This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled AUTOMATIC DIALING METHOD IN TELEPHONE TERMINAL earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 22, 1998, and there duly assigned Serial No. 98-23426.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to telephone equipment art and, more particularly, to a method of automatically dialing a telephone number without the need to input a SEND key, in a telephone terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional telephone terminal such as a wireless local loop (WLL) telephone or a mobile telephone, one of two dialing methods are used to dial a telephone number corresponding to input digit keys only upon input of the SEND key.
The first method requires the input of digit keys followed by a SEND key input. The second method automatically dials a telephone number corresponding to the input digit keys after a predetermined time period has elapsed. The former method inconveniences a user to select the SEND key for dialing. The second method is deficient in that it is impossible to complete a normal call if the input digit keys form an incomplete telephone number. For example, entering only six digits where seven are required.
The present invention provides an automatic dialing method in a telephone terminal. In accordance with the method of the present invention, digit keys are entered from a user. In the absence of a SEND key input, the telephone number is immediately dialed if it is determined from a table reference that the input digit keys are complete. Otherwise, the number is dialled after a predetermined standby time if it is determined that the input digit keys are incomplete. In the case where the telephone number is determined to be incomplete, the internal input table is referenced to determine a call type and associated digital number requirement corresponding to the input digit keys to match the incomplete number (i.e., input digit keys) to a complete number stored in the table.